


Showing Love Through A Food Dish

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [19]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Veronica shows Betty that she loves her through her cooking ability.





	Showing Love Through A Food Dish

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt Number 3. Prompt Number #352 (Food) Shepherd's Pie

"Tell me what you think." Veronica smiled as she placed the fork into Betty's mouth. She watched as her girlfriend take the food that she had prepared with her very own hands. It had simply taken most of the day to get the dish right. A dish that she wanted to prepare for Betty by herself.

Betty closed her eyes as she allowed her taste buds to reveal in the different tastes that were hitting her taste buds all at once. She sighed as she swallowed the bite as her eyes drifted open to meet the somewhat anxious chocolate brown one just mere inches from her own. "It's delicious. The best Shepherd's Pie I have ever tasted in my life. You even beat my grandmother's recipe."

Veronica relaxed in her seat. "I didn't aim to beat your grandmother's recipe B."

Betty giggled. "Don't worry V. Grandmother loves you. She wouldn't mind you outshining her in one of my favorite dishes." She leaned forward as she gently traced her girlfriend's right cheekbone. "After all she'll be pleased that I found someone whom knows how to take care of me."

Veronica leaned forward to rest her palm on the side of her soulmate's neck. "You know that I'll always take care of you." She whispered. She looked deeply into Betty's eyes.

"I'll always take care you also." Betty husked out. "My beloved."

A warmth filled Veronica to the tip of the end of her hair. "My beloved." She husked. "I love that."

"Me too." Betty husked as she leaned forward to capture her soulmate's lips with her own. Slipping her tongue into the waiting mouth; feeling Veronica's tongue slipping into her own mouth. The dance between them started ... the dance that started with that very first surprised kiss the previous year at cheerleader tryouts (although Betty hadn't realized it at the time; so she hadn't returned that kiss. But her soul knew the dance without having to learn the steps).


End file.
